


the joys of being an omega king

by OfAngels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega!Nico, Royalty AU, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is the Omega King of Asphodel, and is looking for a mate. His Father organised a Gala and invited almost every noble Alpha in the continent. </p><p>But with a storm brewing on the horizon Alphas are the last thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a special thanks to my lovely beta reader, for pointing out my grammatical errors, and spelling mistakes, along with pointing out where I could improve. Love you boo.

Nico regretted ever becoming king. He _should_ have let Hazel rule; he _should_ have been a queen consort, married off to some brat barely out of their teens. He _should_ have been making babies, not ruling the kingdom.

But nobody ever cares what he thinks.

So there he stood at the dais, addressing the crowd of barely royal Alphas, all trying to marry into the crown, to become ruler of a kingdom.

Fools.

If they had payed attention, they would have realized that they were there for the sole purpose of breeding. Whoever Nico decided to marry would have little to no say in the politics of Asphodel. They would not be considered even a half ruler.

As he began the speech that had been prepared for him, he finally noticed how thick the stench of pure filth was. How long had it been since these foreigners last bathed. It nearly made him gag; the fact that most of the neighbouring kingdoms did not practice frequent bathing disgusted him. And they all wonder why the plague ravaged their lands so harshly.

Dragging himself out of his thoughts, he continued with his speech, "I am so greatly pleased with how many of you, _fine_ , Alphas could attend my Gala. As you all know, I am looking for mate, somebody to rule by my side until our child takes our place. Tonight, we shall all meet, make acquaintances, and perhaps begin courting." Nico smiled out at the crowd, trying to hide how truly uncomfortable he was.

He stepped down off of the dais, careful not to step on the hem of his extravagant ball gown. Before he knew it, a short sickly looking grease-ball slid up to him. The pale young man bowed deeply. Nico forced a polite smile as the man straightened. He had stringy blond hair, and creepy light blue eyes. "Octavian Augustus, my beautiful little emerald," he purred, grabbing Nico's hand roughly and kissing his knuckles.

Laughing nervously, Nico pulled away from Octavian. "I hate to sound rude, Siour Octavian, but I have promised my first dance to my Father. I promise I will come back and chat with you in a few moments, but for now; please enjoy yourself and mingle with the other guests tonight."

Octavian looked vaguely insulted that he was just brushed off. He puffed up his chest and sauntered over to a clump of smaller Alphas. Nico wrinkled his nose, when said mingle, he meant make friends. Not assert your dominance over the small.

Hades rested his hand on his son's shoulder, smiling slightly. "Stay away from that one," he murmured as he took Nico's hands. He began leading Nico along to a traditional folk song, one of Nico's favourites.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Nico laughed softly. "Who exactly is he?"

"Somebody out for your crown. He was sent from across The Aching Sea, Anuriea caught wind of his plans while listening in at the docks," His Father explained quietly so that the pairs dancing around them wouldn't be able to listen in. Not that he really needed to, the clattering of shoes on the marble floors was loud enough.

Nico nodded, "Is there anybody that I should keep an eye out for? Like higher nobles from our dear neighbours?"

Hades sighed, "Quite a few, they'll be very easy to pick out, however. They all have capes, except for the Knights. The Knights will be wearing their swords, along with a blue sash. The Knights sort of have this thing where they don't approach Omegas with being introduced by a third party, or if the Omega themselves approaches them," he took a breath, "Also, Prince Perseus is here."

Nico groaned, dropping his forehead onto his Father's chest. "Why would you invite _him_?"

"I'm trying to rebuild the bridge you burnt, Nico. I know, he hurt you. But he was not invited as a possible mate. He was invited as his kingdom's state official."

Sighing softly, he lifted his head, "Alright, I'll speak with him soon."

His Father smiled, "Good, I know it's hard to ignore past relations, but it is always worth trying if it's for the kingdom. Remember that, Niccolo."

"I will, Papa."

Once the song had ended Nico was pulled into a tight embrace from Hades, before going to personally greet the guests. Considering Percy had been invited for political reasons, Nico guessed that all the women and Omegas were also here on business. After all, his father always made Nico's parties political events too.

Squaring his shoulders and feigning his confidence, Nico made his way over to where a Knight from Olympus was speaking with Frank, the Knight-Captain of Asphodel. He smiled politely at the Knight and greeted Frank with a kiss on each cheek. After all, Frank is Hazel's beau.

Frank grinned, gesturing to the Knight he had been conversing with, "This, is Sir Jason Grace, King Jupiter's youngest."

Nico's eyes widened, "You're Thalia's little brother! I've heard so much about you from her, but she never told me you were a Knight."

Jason looked embarrassed, quickly bowing lightly to Nico, "A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Nico,"

Frank watched the two talk for a moment before excusing himself to go sweep the area.

"So, do you know Frank, or did the two of you just meet?" The Omega asked.

"We trained together for several years as teenagers, I haven't seen much of him since he came here. I'm glad he's doing so well." Jason told him, the tiny little scar on his lip crinkling as he smiled.

Eventually Jason held out his hand to take Nico's, then leaned down to press a soft little kiss to his bare ring finger. "I'm sure everyone else is anxious to speak with you themselves, I shouldn't keep you any longer."

Nico nodded before parting with the handsome Alpha. He looked around, spotting a few familiar faces among the groups and pairs dancing. Leo Valdez was dancing around with the two nearly identical Stoll brothers. Hazel was greeting a group of reporters, probably telling the how awkward Nico was around handsome Alphas, going by the way she was laughing. Frank was reporting to Father calmly.

And Percy. Percy was walking straight at him.

He took a deep breath and put on a smile for show. Percy returned it.

"How've you been, Nico?" He asked softly, a melancholy look gracing his features.

Nico licked his lips, "I've been good. Really good."

He nodded, his eyes sweeping over Nico's body, "You look great, healthy. I, I want to try and put what happened between the, the two of us behind us; I want to focus on the future of our kingdoms, as allies."

The Omega bit his lip gently, thinking about what Percy had said. "I will put what you did behind me. But that does not mean I forgive you, I am just thinking about what's best for my people."

Nico watched Percy's tongue dart out to wet his lips, before he nodded.

"Of course," he said softly, "anyway, you should get back to the festivities, I believe your father had wanted to speak to me about something."

Nico watched Percy walk away, his cape blooming out around him so elegantly. Even within the halls of the Grande Palace, he was truly a sight to behold. A part of Nico wished that he had stayed with Percy. He knew that he had to let go of his feelings. He just couldn't.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a very tall woman, with a very muscular build wearing the traditional garb of the southern province's Warriors Guild, bowing deeply to him.

"My King," she began, "My name is Hylla. I've come on behalf of the Warriors Guild. I wish to ask that you may consider some of our women for your armies, and your personal guard. I would also like to extend the Guild's services directly to you should you ever require them, within our lands, or outside of them."

"I appreciate your generous offer, Lady Hylla, and will keep it in mind for the next time I'm in need of a concentrated force such as the Warriors. I would also like to say that if any Warriors wish to join the royal guard, they may speak with Knight-Captain Zhang, although there is no guarantee that they will make it into the guard, but they will be considered." Nico told her, trying not to stare at the scar across her forehead.

She smiled at Nico, bowing and saying that she was going to go speak with Knight-Captain Zhang herself. Nico nodded before parting ways with the elegant yet intimidating woman.

He resumed making his way around the ball room, chatting with all the guests, dancing with those who offered, and speaking with the women and Omegas there to do bussiness. All around him people laughed and danced joyously, it made Nico quite happy to see everyone around smiling and enjoying themselves, even if he wasn't.

It was well past midnight when he really began taking interest in the Alphas around him, many of the ones he believed he'd like to see again ended up being Knights, and higher ups from across the seas. Although, there was a few who were just barely noble that he had taken an interest in, like an older man from Olympus who had saved the King's life and been granted land in return. He began making his way around to those he wanted to see again, telling them to go speak with Hazel before they left the party.

Then he remembered he still hadn't spoken with Octavian yet. And if he spoke honestly, he really didn't want to.

He spotted the scrawny Alpha across the room, and started to walk over. He really needed a good reason not to. But the only piece of information he had about Octavian, was that he was only in this for the power. Just like many others at the Gala.

Octavian turned around, immediately spotting Nico and quickly walking over to him.

"You took so long my dear Queen, I thought you had forgotten about me," Octavian drawled, grabbing Nico's hand once again, and starting to kiss up his wrist.

_Ew._

Nico pulled his arm away carefully, "I'm the King, not the Queen."

Octavian laughed right in his face, "But an Omega can't be the King, Omegas are far too emotional to rule."

"I hope you know, that whoever I marry, will have little to no say in the political choices of Asphodel. I am the King, and who ever I marry, will just be my consort. My breeder." Nico angrily stated, crossing his arms and holding his head up high.

The look on the little misogynist's face was glorious. It made Nico's heart sing with pure joy.

And then he went ballistic.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you disgusting whore!? I hope you die from the plague and that you and your whole kingdom burn!" He continued to scream in Nico's face as guards rushed over to make sure Nico wasn't in danger.

The minstrels stopped playing, and all the guests stopped talking and dancing, opting to watch the scene unfold instead.

The guards dragged Octavian out of the ballroom and presumably to a holding cell for threats against the King and public disturbance. Very nice.

Nico sighed before going up onto the dais to address the crowd, "Ladies and gentleman, I must apologize for Siour Augustus' interruption of our festivities. I did not mean to anger him so greatly by telling him that I am, in fact, the King, and not the Queen. I do hope that there will be no such more interruptions." Nico stepped down again once the minstrels began playing once again, and rejoined the party.

He made his way over to where the royal blacksmith stood. Hephaestus was native to the southern provinces, and had a son. Which happened to be Leo Valdez.

He smiled at Hephaestus as he approached, "It's good to see you again, Hephaestus. I trust you made it here comfortably?"

The blacksmith was a gruff man, with a mechanical leg made by Leo, and a large scruffy beard. He could be rude at times, but when you got to know him, he was kind and funny.

"I did, thank you for the carriage. Has the shipment of armour arrived to you yet?"

"It has, Leo and I inspected it this morning. You have outdone yourself once again, I'm sure Knight-Captain is going to be as pleased as I was when he gets them out to the men." Nico told the man.

After about another hour of socializing, Nico decided he was done being around other people. He needed a bath, and some rest.


	2. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico deals with the court and a terrible migraine.

"Time to get up, my Lord," a young handmaiden whispered, shaking Nico's shoulder gently.

"I'm up, I'm up," He muttered, sitting up while rubbing his cold arms. Winter was coming quickly.

The handmaiden helped him stand up, before quickly lacing a corset around his bare chest. It surprised him every time, every single time, just how fast and skilled the maidens who dressed him were.

Before he knew it he was having a long tailcoat put on, with thick stockings being pulled up his pale thighs. What about pants?

The young woman noticed his confused look, quickly gesturing to his legless body suit. "Your outfit today, Mondiuer. It was picked out by Lady Hazel, she said it would look regal while showing your Suitors more of your body."

"May I ask that you tell Hazel to stop picking such revealing outfits for me. It's getting far too late in the season to be wearing so little," he yawned, glad that he had a valid excuse other than he's uncomfortable.

"Her Lady said you would be spending today indoors, with the court and your Suitors. I'm sorry My King, I will make sure you will be wearing more weather appropriate clothing from now on."

He smiled tiredly, thanking her as she left. He was soon joined by three women, along with Frank. He turned around, staring the women down before addressing Frank.

"And who are these?"

Frank introduced them as his new bodyguards in training. Lovely. "They will be shadowing your usual guards, learning your routines, your preferences, and how often you get attacked."

A few of them looked surprised of them looked surprised. They must not be educated on how the game of politics is played. Become high up in the world, try not to die. Keep your people happy, make the other higher ups happy.

Simple. Sort of.

Nico looked them over once again, noting that all of them were incredibly muscular. And unarmed. Yikes.

He shook his head calmly, rubbing his eyes before dismissing Frank and leaving his bed chambers for breakfast. Sunday breakfast was the most stressful time of the week, especially with the extra guests. The already lengthy table had been extended early that morning to accommodate the both the court, and all of Nico's suitors.

He took a seat at the head of the table, flanked by his Father and Anuriea. The excited chatter around the table quieted almost entirely. Oh, Gods, they want a speech.

Nico licked his lips, putting on a shaky smile. "Good morning, everybody. I'm so glad that all of you are here with me and my family. Please, enjoy your meal," the young King managed to spit out without a stutter. Percy would burn him at the stake for witchcraft.

He sighed as his Father patted his knee proudly while watching the sudden flood of servants carrying platters of warm bread, bright fruits, fragrant cheeses and cremes to the table.

Nico couldn't help but smile at the surprised looks amongst his guests, many of them accustomed to the blander foods of their home country's. The pride for his country and home swelled in his chest.

Nico began piling his plate his with bread and cheese, and some sweet meats. Everyone else quickly began talking, eating, and laughing. Very loudly. Horribly loudly.

Nico had a headache before the court hearings even started.

It progressed into migraine territory when they did. It was like watching children bicker over toys.

"Shut up! All of you!" he snapped. He glared at the two groups as they finally realised that bickering wasn't going to get them any solutions.

"Here is your answer. Those of you against witchcraft and its practices, stop seeking out witches to harass. Those of you practising it, if you are found in the act of cursing anyone, or practising malicious crafts, you will be punished. Any practices that harm others are forbidden." Nico looked at them coolly, "Everything else is allowed. Understood?"

The crowd of witches and mages cheered, while the Brilaines cried in outrage.

"You can't do that!"

"They're evil!"

"It's against our religion!"

The King sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "I did not ask you to participate in their rituals, I asked you to leave them alone."

There was still unrest amongst the crowd, but the guards decided to usher them out of the great hall. Nico leant back as the next person was brought forth.

"Your Highness, Lord Octavian Augustus of Skunt. He is to be tried publicly as his country's representative for the crimes committed at the Gala. He has already pleaded not guilty." The Royal Advisor read off of a scroll.

Nico raised his eyebrows. He hadn't thought Octavian would need to be tried, just shipped back to his home with no further entry to Ashphodel.

"Community service and a fine, or leave and never return. It is your choice." Nico said calmly, hoping for the fine. The lower class housings need repairs and he'd love to see Octavian try and tame a wild horse.

"I'll never work for a worthless breeding bitch!"

"You will not speak to the King in such a tone!" The guard who had escorted him in shouted.

The look on Octavian's face was glorious. He looked mortified. The fool probably thought he had some sort of political immunity. A ridiculous thought.

"Enjoy the journey back to Skunt, Siour Octavian. It will be a long, cold trip." Nico smiled cruelly.

Octavian started freaking out when they picked him up and dragged him out. It lessened Nico's headache a bit.

Next was an elderly woman who could barely walk. She looked up at Nico, then hobbled up the steps leading to his throne. All the guards lurched forwards, but Nico held up his hand. He stood and met the old woman halfway.

"You found my baby, you found him, King.." she murmured, latching onto him in a tight hug.

He slowly reciprocated the hug. He remembered the woman several months ago sobbing hysterically as she begged the guards to send out search parties. They were ignoring her until Nico showed up. It was awful, Nico wasn't supposed to deal with the guards every report. But that's exactly what he did every day for the next few months. He made sure every single little thing that the people reported to the guards was handled.

It was horribly tiring, but it needed to be done.

 

Nico flopped onto his bed face first. He didn't want to spend time with his Alphas. He just wanted a nap.

"No you don't, Nico," Hazel laughed, pulling on his arm to stand him up.

He huffed quietly, slowly standing up. "How am I supposed to choose which one to talk to? I don't want to make my favourites obvious."

"Get up, I chose for you."


	3. Alpha Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets with two of his suitors.

Nico smiled slightly, joining the tall, blond Knight in the Private section of the library. The Alpha was staring up at the large family portrait from when Nico was a pup, and his mother was still alive. Nico was swaddled in purple silks while being cradled to his Mother's chest. His father stood behind them with Bianca standing beside him.

 

Jason hadn't noticed Nico approach him, jumping slightly when he spoke, "Mama and Bianca died when I was young, I don't remember very much of them."

 

Jason smiled sadly, "I was raised by one of the servants in my father's castle after my mother died. I didn't really know her. Thalia said she was a drunken prostitute, who didn't know how to raise a child anyway, so I shouldn't be sad."

 

"Thalia never spoke of her to me, so I wouldn't know much. Although she has spoken plenty about your father, and how, difficult, he can be."

 

He laughed,"Difficult is an understatement."

 

He smiled gently as he turned and walked over to the small sitting area, perching himself on the corner of the couch. He patted the spot next to him.

 

Jason smiled and sat down next to him, resting his hand on Nico's thigh. "You look ravishing today, Nico."

 

The Omega blushed deeply, ducking his head slightly. "Thank you, you look quite handsome, also."

 

They talked for about two hours, getting their time cut short by a servant coming to tell them dinner was ready to be served. As soon as the servant left and Nico stood, Jason was pulling him close into a very sweet and gentle kiss.

 

"Thank you, for the wonderful time today," Jason whispered against Nico's lips.

 

Nico smiled, "Thank you for the wonderful kiss."

 

They left for dinner, acting like they hadn't just had a moment.

 

  
Hazel told him after dinner that the next Alpha he would be seeing was in the gardens waiting for him. Nico sighed, he was hoping for some time alone.

 

He made his way to the gardens, his curiosity running wild. He liked the guessing game, it made him excited to see who it was, even if he didn't really want to court with them.

 

The man was standing with his back to Nico. He was tall, and muscular, like he spent all his day's training. His clothes were plain, and his hair speckled with grey and white. Nico cleared his throat to get his attention.

 

The man turned around smiling softly at the Omega. "Good evening, My King," he spoke quietly.

 

He rested his hand on Nico's elbow and led him to a bench sitting in front of a small fountain. He sat very close to the middle, gesturing for Nico to join him. They sat close enough for their elbows to brush often.

 

"I'm very honoured that you wish to court with me. I just want you to know I'm much older than you,"

 

Nico smiled, "As long as you can provide me with an heir, your age is fine."

 

The Alpha raised his eyebrows, "I'm over twenty years older than you,"

 

Nico laughed quietly, "You told me at the Gala,"

 

The man continued talking to Nico, telling his name, James, and snuggling right up to Nico's sweet spot. Kind, handsome, and interesting. James told Nico about his small piece of land, granted to him for saving his King almost 30 years ago, and how he had turned it into a small village of poor people who were unable to find work. He had given them work as farmers and merchants.

 

The two of them talked, getting less and less formal as the minutes went by. Nico had begun leaning against James after an hour. After another hour, they were cuddled up to each other, with Nico's head resting on his chest. The young King felt incredibly comfortable with the Olympian man.

 

He would definitely be seeing James again after tonight.

 

He sluggishly left the gardens with James just after midnight, lazily making their way towards the royal wing. The Alpha insisted on escorting Nico to his room.

 

"May I kiss you?" he asked very softly, his hand resting gently on Nico's arm.

 

Blushing softly, Nico nodded.

 

Their lips touched gently, only for a short moment. Nico's eyes fluttered open to James' kind face smiling down at him. Nico was smitten.

 

"Goodnight, my King."

 

"Goodnight James," Nico breathed.


	4. War Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon council followed by a heated conversation.

Nico pushed the doors to the war room open, the sheer layers of the gown he wore sweeping across the floor. He made eye contact with all his advisors then frowned.

 

"Report, Anuria."

 

"I tracked the slave traders all the way to Skunt, they're taking 'sick' villagers into quarantine then drugging and shipping them overseas to be sold. Their presence has been reported in Atlantis as well." She said as she placed markers on the cities and villages the fake healers had visited.

 

He nodded, "And you have three of the slavers in the dungeon? I suspect you have already questioned them thoroughly. Continue questioning until we can contact the Minister of Skunt with a proposition on how to stop this from becoming a problem between us."

 

Hades breached the next topic, "Many angry nobles have written some strongly worded letters about the tax increase, they want it lowered, or everyone else's raised."

 

"They are getting neither. The taxes will remain as they are, if we must, reply and tell them that the money is being used to help our citizens living in poverty." Nico said with a frown.

 

He looked at Percy, "Any word from your country?"

 

"Nothing today, although I have heard some strange rumours from the Gala."

 

"Go on,"

 

"Several young women from Quintainu had relations from higher up officials from Skunt. Siour Octavian seemed to be some sort of distraction, they saw reports from spies here in the palace. The reports held very little useful information, however."

 

Nico's frown deepened. Skunt had always been bordering on hostile with Ashpodel. This, this was the worst they had ever done.

 

"Let's keep everything private then. No words spoken within this room is to be shared outside. We have too many servants to try and weed out the spies. Thank you for sharing, Perseus."

 

Percy frowned. Nico was clearly still holding a grudge.

 

"My Lord," Frank spoke, "Crime rates are rising at an alarming speed. Thieves are being caught on a daily basis, mostly stealing clothes and food. Many believe it's linked to the declining amount of work, and the rising prices in the markets."

 

"Profiteering." Percy interjected, "It only seems to be clothes and food, you said. I saw how prices on warmer clothes increased in the last two weeks. The merchants who are having their wares stolen are the ones doing the profiteering, and should be forced to drop prices to a more reasonable area, or suffer some consequences."

 

Nico nodded, glancing to the scribe in the room. She quickly began scribbling down what Percy had said.

 

"And how are building repairs coming along in the Iera District?"

 

Leo made a quiet noise in his throat. "Not well. Many Brilianes are trying to prevent work from happening. Many are succeeding. There have been three fires started, making many of our materials unusable."

 

Nico sighed, shaking his head. "I want everyone attempting to sabotage your efforts imprisoned until you finish."

 

Leo's workers had been trying to repair the district for two seasons now, after a devastating fire destroyed most of the homes and buildings there. It was later found out that it had been a terrorist attack by a Brilaine, against a family who supposedly practised witchcraft.

 

The Delta nodded, excusing himself from further talks to go procure some security for the worksite.

 

The rest of the talks were uneventful, mainly being invitations to Balls and Galas, or private parties across the continent. All were declined.

 

 

Nico leisurely walked along the corridors leading to the royal wing, contemplating what to do about Skunt's little pest problem. Of course, being him, he can never have a few minutes to himself.

 

"I think we should talk," Percy's voice echoed through the long halls, even if he was only a few feet from Nico.

 

"What about?"

 

The Alpha chewed the inside of his lip, "About us. I know you're still upset about what they made me do,"

 

"What they made, you do? They made you cheat on me? They made you toy with my feelings as if I were nothing? They only suggested you try to get us to marry, Perseus, so that you could be King. They never told you to be a cheating bastard, just a liar!" Nico couldn't hold it back, his anger boiled over. He had fallen in love with Percy. He almost gave his virginity to Percy.

 

He would never forgive him.

 

"Nico-"

 

"No. Don't even try. You and I, are allies politically. We are not friends, nor will we ever be. You made sure of that before."

 

Percy watched the young Omega storm off, wiping at his eyes as he went.

 

Nico practically ran to his room, trying desperately to hold back his sobs. Every person he passed followed him with their eyes, it made him want to scream.

 

He stripped out of his dumb dress as quickly as he could, flopping onto his bed face first into his mountain of pillows. Shit. He was forced into wearing makeup today. Now he was currently smearing it all over his pillows. As insignificant that problem was, it made Nico cry all the harder.

 

His sobs slowly died down into quiet, pitiful whimpers after about an hour. He had a pounding headache, matched by aching limbs from the awkward position Nico was in. It didn't help how pathetic he felt. He laid in bed for an hour, throwing himself a grand pity party before somebody bothered to drag him out of it.

 

Leo slowly opened the door, then crept inside. "You awake? I heard what happened."

 

Nico's muffled voice emerged from the pillow mountain. "Go 'way."

 

Leo crawled into bed with Nico, pulling his small body close, "Only when I see you smile."

 

Nico huffed, struggling against his friends grip.

 

"What did he say, baby?" Leo asked softly, nuzzling Nico's back.

 

"He tried to blame it all on his family," Nico hiccuped, "Tried to say it wasn't his fault he hurt me."

 

Leo snorted. "Damn, he's an idiot. Did you hit 'im? I woulda hit him."

 

Nico cracked a small smile. "Shut up Leo."

 

Leo grinned, "There's that smile!"

 

Leo started pulling Nico's arm, "Let's go get some dinner before your father accuses me of 'corrupting your purity' again,"


	5. Le Poisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fish, no poison.

Nico nodded to the young servant that had slipped into the court room almost unnoticed, taking the scrap of parchment pushed into his hand and slipping it into his thigh band. 'Important you read this alone, Your Worship,' the boy had hissed in his ear.

The King shifted, trying to go back to focusing on what Comte DeGirlle was whining about.

"-truely unreasonable of you to tax myself and my peers for something we did not cause! And I will not stand for this!"

"Comte, I want you to listen closely to what I'm about to say. I'm not going to change the taxes when they hardly affect you and your peers financially."

DeGirlle had gone red in the face but said nothing more as he left with a bruised dignity.

Leaning back in his throne, he gestured for the next person to come and complain to him. The Advisor cleared her throat.

"A letter arrived this morning, addressed to His Worship Niccolo di Angelo, and the Royal Court, signed by the Minister of Skunt. 'My Lord, I must personally apologise for the actions of Siour Octavian. It was truely repulsive what he said to you, and I hope you will not take such terrible offence to end relations between our peoples.' What say you in response my Lord?"

He sighed, "Tell them under no circumstances should Siour Octavian of any of his offspring enter Ashpodel unless given specific permission from I, myself."

The Advisor shifted lightly, "There is also another matter spoken about in the letter. Skunt wants to place an official in your court, as Olympia and Atlantis have, however, they do not want an officiate from us to be with them."

Nico laughed. How stupid do they think he is? Truely they didn't think he would trust them.

"Do not reply just yet. Leave the letter with Prince Perseus and General Zhang, I will deal with it personally."

"Yes my Lord."

  
Nico stepped into his office, where Percy and Frank were quietly discussing the letter. Nico sat down and lifted his dress.

Percy's eyes widened. Then he realised what Nico was going for.

"What's that?" Frank asked.

"A servant gave it to me, said I should read it alone."

Percy quickly moved to Nico's side, as did Frank. Nico's eyes darted across the page quickly whilst Percy mumbled as he read, "Don't eat, you're in danger. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Poison," Frank said grimly. He straightened himself up then started to make his way out the door.

"Don't worry my Lord, I'll make sure the cooks get the message. No fish!" Frank laughed on his way out, winking at the royals.

The Alpha frowned. "Fish? You love fish,"

Nico smiled, "Shush, Percy."

  
Apparently, Frank speaking privately with the head cook scared the assassin enough to panic and run, causing quite the scene and alerting the guards. It was a lovely spectacle to watch while Nico strolled through the halls with James. The young man freaked out when he ran into the two, quickly drawing a knife. James immediately took a defensive position while shoving Nico behind him.

The guards caught up with the young guy, shouting loudly. He grabbed a phial out of the front pocket of his tunic, popping the cork and drinking the fluid inside. He crumpled, a sneer on his face as he looked at Nico.

"Long live Allus Armaria!" he shouted before his body fell limp on the floor.

Nico swallowed thickly. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last assassin from Skunt.

"Find someone to test all of the food," Nico spoke, looking at one of the many guards, "and send for a scribe. Quickly!"

James rested his hand on the small of Nico's back. He frowned slightly down at the Omega, "Are you okay?"

Nico nodded slightly, "I'm fine, let's go somewhere a little more, closed off."

He started walking quickly towards his office, James taking a comforting hold of his hand.

When they arrived, Hades, Percy, and Anuria, along with a scribe were waiting. Anuria and the scribe quickly got James report of the events as Hades and Percy began speaking with Nico about the next course of action.

"Minister Armaria has made a direct attempt on my life. This could mean a full out war, what am I supposed to do?"

Hades frowned, gently holding his son's hand. "I don't know Niccolo,"

Anuria sat down beside him, smiling slightly. "Send the Warriors Guild as negotiators. The women amongst them are a frightening legion, and I believe Hylla has been bothering Frank again to be used as your personal task force."

Percy laughed, "You could send Hylla by herself, she's terrifying."

"I think that would be the best choice," Nico confirmed, "Sending the warriors, I mean, not just Lady Hylla."

Nico stood, going to join James at the door before turning, "Have a letter written to accompany the ladies that are sent. Make sure no real threats are given, in the letter or by the Warriors."

And with that, he went to spend the rest of the afternoon with James.

 

Dinner was deeply unpleasant, thanks to several Alphas deciding to make a power display in hopes of influencing Nico's opinion on the others. It just made him annoyed.

It was worsened after James and Jason started giving each other dirty looks across the table as they ate. At least they didn't have a full out fight like the others.

After dinner Hazel had him meet with an Alpha just two years older than him. He was tall, and blond, and from Olympia. He had a friendly smile as he bowed to Nico.

"William Solace, a pleasure to finally spend some time with you, my Lord."

"Truely it is," Nico said, smiling back at him.

They sat and spoke for about an hour, laughing and joking quite a bit. Will was very casual with him, but often fumbled his words and spoke awkwardly. It was adorable really.

After talking about their families, Will told Nico that he was actually Jason's nephew since there were a whole twenty years between his own father, Apollo, and Jason. It was pretty funny to think about.

About an hour before midnight a servant came to fetch Nico, the same to warn him of the assassin.

He said goodnight to Will, then followed the young servant away towards his bedchambers.


	6. Lady Gallie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been a while, sorry about that! Exams are coming so I've been hella busy.

Once in the spacious room, the servant blocked off the door with a chair.

 

"I am from the Bards College in Lesberandon, my lord. Many of our pupils have been bought off by officials in Skunt, I received a tip from one of them. They are all being sent here as spies and assassins." The servant spoke, pulling a rolled parchment out of his tunic and handing it to Nico.

 

"Lady Gallie wishes to extend our help to you. She says it would not bode well for the smaller countries if Ashpodel fell into chaos."

 

Nico's eyes skimmed across the letter given to him. Working with Lady Gallie had never been easy, her intentions always clouded in more mysteries than one could possibly comprehend.

 

"I will have to speak with her soon, then."

 

 

 

Nico quickly found out that 4 of his suitors were only in it for money and power the next morning, leaving him in a foul mood for his weekly ride with Hazel.

 

"I'm getting real sick of these Alphas, Hazel," he grumbled as the sleek white stallion he rode trotted beside Hazel's own steed.

 

Hazel clicked her tongue. "You should just get rid off all of them, Frank and I can have a child so that when you grow old there is somebody to take the throne."

 

He laughed bitterly, "If only Father would let us do that. All of my problems would disappear!"

 

"Oh well," Hazel looked over at her brother, only two years of being the King and he already looked like their Father, "There's still like four that aren't total pricks. And, I heard a little rumour that Leo asked Father to court with you."

 

That brought a smile to his face. He and Leo were already incredibly close. And it's not like they haven't spent a few, passionate nights together.

 

"The Stoll brothers have been fighting for my attention too, lately." Nico shook his head, "Last time they tried, it was a combined effort. 'Imagine! Two Alphas for your heats!'" He imitated them poorly, laughter bubbling from the pair.

 

They trotted through the expansive forest just outside the western walls of the castle for a few hours, catching up with each other in between little races through the shedding maples. When the sun began to dip in the sky they returned to the stables. Hazel's golden horse, Arion, whinnied softly, lowering his head as she slid off to bump against her back. Pride, the white stallion held his head high, displaying exactly why he was named so, huffing loudly before devouring the sticky ball of oats Nico held out to him.

 

Nico and Hazel both walked into the royal wing, separating to go to their own chambers to bathe and ready themselves for the evening meal.

 

He pushed the large ornate door open, to come face to face with none other than Leo. Nico quirked an eyebrow as the smell of raspberries and honey oil wafted out. Leo grinned.

 

"Good evening, my dear, sweet Omega. Would you care to grace me with your intoxicating presence?" Leo asked in an overly pompous voice.

 

Nico laughed and joined in, "Oh dear, my darling Delta, 'tis your presence that is truely intoxicating!"

 

Leo pulled Nico into the room with a giggle. Nico looked around, a small incense burner sitting on a table in the centre of the room. Around the burner was an array of Nico's favourite dishes.

 

"I joined the race late, so I thought I'd steal you away tonight."

 

"The race?"

 

"To get you knocked up and make your father happy, of course," Leo remarked.

 

"Do you often think about impregnating me, Leo?"

 

"I thought I made that quite clear after the thousandth time I asked your Father to."

 

Nico smiled. He would rather marry his best friend than any of the Alphas that were brought to the castle.  He sat down in the chair Leo pulled out for him.

 

"Are so truely afraid that I will pick an Alpha that you are actually making an effort?"

 

Leo laughed quietly, sitting in his own seat. "Yes, actually.."

 

Nico's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. The infamous flirt, Leo Valdez, was nervous about a boy.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

He shook his head, baffled that Leo actually felt like that. "Well, it's a good sign that Father at least is letting us court now."

 

Leo smiled and nodded, leaning forwards slightly. "It took way too much yelling to get him to say yes."

 

"I'm not surprised," He chuckled.

 

They continued talking comfortably for about ten minutes before they actually began eating their meal.

 

 

Later that night, Nico summoned his war council.

 

"I want to address the attempted assassination. Lady Gallie of the Bards College has sent an informant to us. He told me that many of the College's pupils have been bought off by officials in Skunt. Lady Gallie wishes to aid us as she believes that helping us would be in her best interests."

 

Percy piped up, "How exactly does  she want to help us?"

 

"We don't know, although I do know that she has a reliable contact within those who were bought out."

 

His Father crossed his arms. He'd had bad dealings with the bards before, he didn't want more mishaps. "Ask her to come in person. She is much worse at swindling in person."

 

Nico nodded. The scribe present quickly began writing a letter to Lady Gallie.

 

Anuria frowned. "We don't want anybody knowing we are working with her, it could compromise the contact in Skunt." She looked at the scribe. "Write in Alganon code."

 

The scribe nodded and switched to a fresh piece of parchment.

 

The scribe quickly finished, handing the small letter to Nico. He looked around the ensemble, noting that almost everybody was to high profile to seal the envelope. Except for Percy.

 

The only person not from Asphodel's own court.

 

"Perseus, give me your ring."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Nico held out his hand, "You are the only person here that Lady Gallie would recognise without endangering any of the bards.

 

Percy nodded, quickly taking off his signet ring so that Nico could seal the letter.

 

Once sealed, it was tied to a carrier raven and sent away.


	7. Heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im terrible i know

It was a week before they heard back from Lady Gallie.

 

Nico dropped the letter on Percy’s lap, already opened of course.

 

Percy raised his eyebrows as he read. “’I’m so glad you’ve contacted me Perseus, I would love to court with you, my dear, although our courting will be horribly outshined by the King’s courtings.’ How lovely.”

 

Nico smiled, “At least we know she plans on coming here rather than trying to work through letters exclusively.”

 

“Who will be coming here?” Hazel asked, walking into the guest study.

 

“Lady Gallie.”

 

“Oh boy, that’ll be fun.”

 

 

Nico spent an hour in council, preparing everyone for Lady Gallie’s arrival. It was long and tedious but had to be done.

 

Afterwards, he spent a few hours with his suitors. He didn’t care for them.

 

All in all, it was a painfully uneventful day.

 

As was the next, and the one after that.

 

 

It took exactly another week for Lady Gallie to arrive. It was ill-received in the media. Town criers were once again shouting about how she was a swindler, out for the crown.

 

In the same evening, she announced her courtship with Percy.

 

Percy, of course, was not very happy.

 

“Tell me again,” He gestured around the court. “why exactly am I the fall guy?”

 

“You’re both liars and much disliked, I thought it to be suitable,” Hades spoke, causing Nico to laugh quietly behind his lace fan.

 

“You two,” Percy jabbed his finger at them, “are insufferable.”

 

Nico fluttered his fan slightly, signalling to his handmaiden. The young girl immediately began ushering Percy and the others out of the room.

 

Hades was at Nico’s side in a heartbeat, holding his hand and gently patting his thigh.

 

“Are you beginning?” he asked softly, brushing Nico’s hair out of his eyes.

 

Nico’s face was brightly flushed, but he shook his head. His heat was quickly approaching, and just about everything was setting him off. It always struck just before Saturnalia, and seemingly always in the middle of a large crowd.

 

He had begun using fans to quickly signal to the servants and then started having the heavily scented to help distract from the Alphas.

 

It helped, but didn’t always work.

 

 

In the week that it had taken for Lady Gallie to arrive, almost all of Nico’s remaining suitors were sent away. The only remaining ones were Jason, Leo, Travis and Connor, James, and Will.

 

His Father told his it was crucial to have him married by the new year. Only four months away. Four months wasn’t nearly enough time to choose a mate to be with for the rest of his life. And it certainly wasn’t helpful that all he could think about was which one would be the best in bed.

 

Bed. That’s where he should be right now, snuggled up with his favourite rubbing blanket and the little glass toy Hazel had so lovingly purchased for him.

 

He shouldn’t be forced into meeting after meeting, then courting after courting. Nico was going to end up getting mauled by an Alpha like this.

 

“-Lord? My Lord, were you listening?”

 

Nico blinked. He couldn’t recall a single word his advisers had said during the entire meeting. Anuria shook her head.

 

“I told you, he too close to heat to sit through long meetings all day.”

 

Hades huffed. He hated when Anuria was right.

 

Nico licked his lips and smiled sheepishly. “Give me a quick run down?”

 

Percy snorted.

 

Nico shot him a glare before turning back to his head adviser.

 

“I was saying, that it would not bode well for you to be with the lower class men that have somehow been allowed into a courtship with you. The smith, and the two-”

 

“Knights to be,” Nico cut in. “Leo is of nobility, he is not just a smith. Travis and Connor are just two months of service from receiving a full knighthood. There is nothing wrong with my courting with them.”

 

The head adviser’s jaw clenched. A traditionalist through and through, Hades always said. More like a classist.

 

“Was this entire meeting just to say you don’t like the people I care about? People, that I am quite fond of? You should know very well that I am truly the only one that has any real say in who I mate with. If I was so inclined, not even my Father could stop me from mating with a peasant Alpha.”

 

He puffed up his chest before slumping down into his seat in defeat. Always felt good to put down an egotistical noble. Why his Father cared so much for this man's opinion, Nico had no idea.

 

Anuria snickered quietly. She too cared little for the bastard.

 

Nico made a mental note to talk to his Father about new advisers. These ones were starting to overstep their boundaries too often.

 

Nico dismissed the meeting immediately after that and attempted a quick escape to go and rub one out. Sadly, Anuria had different plans.

 

“Not so quick there, horn dog,”

 

“What do you need now!” Nico snapped.

 

“You’re approval on some, items.”

 

Nico rubbed his face tiredly. “Fine, let’s go.”

 

 

Anuria settled comfortably on top of Nico’s desk, shuffling through a few letters. “I have taken the liberty of looking through some of Prince Perseus’ things. He has a suspicious amount of ink and parchment in his quarters. So I’ve begun monitoring his letters. He has communicated more than he has the jurisdiction to. I believe he risks exposing everything planned for Minister Armaria.”

 

Nico nodded. “Speak with him then. He is afraid of you far more than he is me.”

 

“There is also some word from his elder brother, Crown Prince Triton. He wishes for us to keep a much more watchful eye on his brother than we already are. I am personally unsure what to think of that as they have always been at each other's throats, trying to expose the other of high treason.”

 

“For once I agree with Triton. He has been oversharing, most likely meaning that his letters are being intercepted by somebody.”

 

Anuria smiled, “I shall go speak with the Prince, no more sharing without you direct approval?”

 

The King smiled back, “A very smart idea, Lady Anuria.”


	8. Hot hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it took me like 5 months to write the last chapter i sat my ass down and wrote you guys another one to enjoy quickly this time

_“Leo.. please Leo knot me!” Nico begged his soft pale thighs squeezing at his Delta’s waist._

__

__Leo bit harshly against his neck, renewing the bond mark. “I’m gonna fuck you so full of my pups you won't be able to stand,” he growled in the little Omega’s ear._ _

__

__Nico cried out his entire body convulsing with orgasm._ _

__

His eyes fluttered open. He was panting heavily. He licked his lips, looking around his room. He was alone, sitting in a large puddle of his own slick. Nico had had yet another wet dream about one of his suitors.

 

He shoved the wet and sticky blankets off of himself, swinging his legs over the bed and standing. A sudden jolt of pain shot through him. The Omega crumpled to the floor, clutching his stomach. Oh boy.

 

He grabbed at the blankets, pulling one over himself desperately as he shouted for a servant.

 

Gods almighty this was not good. Starting his heat off in the middle of a crowd was one thing, but having it start with dreams of his best friend and crippling pains was a whole other level of awful. Pains always meant it was gonna last longer than a week and it was gonna be full of screaming and crying.

 

“My lord- Oh my! What are you doing on the floor?”

 

“Heat. I’m in heat.”

 

Her eyes went wide as she quickly helped Nico up and into his bathhouse. She quickly filled the bath with cool water and helped Nico settle into it. The young servant covered a soft cloth in bath oil before plunging her hand down far too close to Nico’s Omegahood for his own comfort.

 

She shushed him as he squirmed around, trying to rub his thighs together to quell the ache of emptiness. The servant quickly finished cleaning Nico, pulling him up out of the now slick filled water.

 

Nico whimpered softly, his slight clarity swiftly disappearing. He was towelled off then brought back into his chambers, where several other servants had come in and cleaned up his little mess. His nest was messed up. How could they?

 

 

“He chose to have different advisers during his heat? Why would he do that? I have been head Adviser for his entire life!” Arnus, the Head Adviser shouted at Hades.

 

Hades stood up, “The King has chosen to have a new adviser appointed because you regularly go against his wishes while he is in heat. You have lost his trust.”

 

Arnus puffed up his chest in defiance, growling lowly.

 

Anuria pushed him down into his chair. She and Hazel were to act in his place while Nico was in heat, making any important decisions that couldn’t wait until he was back.

 

Hades stood, patting Hazel’s shoulder and nodding at Anuria before he left. Nico had originally asked his father to take the throne again during his heat, but Hades was quite firm about staying off the throne and in more background politics.

 

Hazel and Anuria thoroughly scolded Arnus for speaking to the former King in such a disrespectful way, over something so little. 27 years as the Head Adviser had certainly gone to his head, making him believe that he was an equal to royalty.

 

Just a few steps out of his study, Hades was confronted with a very angry Percy. He simply raised an eyebrow at the young man and continued walking.

 

Percy was not amused by the snub. “Do you know what your son is doing to me? He is deeply invading my personal, private life!”

 

“He is only preapproving of your letters. For security purposes.”

 

He puffed up his chest, “Somebody has also been rooting around my bed chambers, should I assume Nico also did that for security purposes?”

 

Hades scoffed, “I’m sure that wasn’t Nico. He does have respect for others, unlike some.”

 

Percy growled lightly, skulking off without another word.

 

Hades shook his head, deciding to go and meet with some of the Alphas that could be his son in law soon. Hopefully very soon.

 

 

Jason and James were in the courtyard, sparring quite vigorously with each other. Most likely a dominance display of a more civil tone. Hades watched curiously, quite amazed that the 46 year old man was able to hold up against the much much younger knight. He liked James, a good man, respectful and kind. He approved greatly of him, happy that Nico picked somebody with such good character. His age, however, was daunting. A whole 27 years older than Nico, he wasn’t guaranteed to live too far into their children’s lives.

 

Although, there was still the others. Will the Physician, was a good match for Nico, kind and just a year older than him. And Jason, a knight sworn to protect would keep Nico happy and safe. The two knights to be, Travis and Connor, were too wild for Hades’ taste, but his son cared for them. There was also Leo, who was Nico’s closest friend and was often caught getting a little too close to be friends. He cared little for their romantic relationship, but he would make Nico truly happy, more than the other men would, without a doubt.

 

Hades was brought out of his thoughts by James disarming Jason, the longsword clattering loudly on the cobblestone. Jason gave him a dirty look before retrieving his weapon and shaking hands with the older man. With a wounded pride, Jason went off to bathe.

 

James smiled warmly to Hades after realising they had been watched.

 

“Good afternoon, my Lord,” He called out, sheathing his sword and bowing lightly.

 

Hades stepped over to James bowing to him also. “Impressive swordsmanship, vanquishing a great knight nearly half your years.”

 

He laughed, “Half my years, and a quarter of the training. He a strong fellow, also had me multiple times.”

 

Hades talked with him for several minutes, before dismissing him to go and bathe before dinner. Hades himself went off to check on how Nico was holding up, and if he had eaten at all since he had lost himself.


	9. Assassinations

Waking up with his blankets sticking to his thighs was definitely not Nico’s favourite thing. Rolling over into a massive puddle of his own slick certainly wasn’t it either.

 

Really, Nico didn’t like anything about his heat. He despised that he could only remember fractions of the last week. The only thing he could remember clearly was his father practically force-feeding him every night.

 

He feebly crawled out of bed, his legs shaking beneath him. Dizzy and nauseous, he wandered into his bathing room. It was hard not to catch his reflection, considering the entire western wall was a mirror. He regretted the choice after every heat, seeing the angry red marks all over him from clawing at himself, the deep dark circles under his eyes, and the half dried slick smeared all over his thighs. Disgusting, truly disgusting.

 

Nico grabbed the pale blue bathrobe, wrapping himself tightly as he grabbed the bell, shaking it quickly. Three older women bustled in, filling the giant marble tub with hot water and scented oils. They helped Nico into the water, grabbing his robe and tossing it away as they began roughly scrubbing him down, chattering all the latest gossip as they went. It was mostly about how Lady Gallie was tossing her money around in the Grey Quarter, and to merchants.

 

“Has anything bad happened?”

 

The eldest spoke up, “There was an attempt made on your father’s life, just two days ago. The council is pushing to close the palace to visitors, and have all staff become live in.”

 

Nico wrinkled his nose as she began manhandling his hair. “Have they attempted to already, or is it just talk?”

 

“Many of your maidens have decided to become live in at their suggestion, but no attempts to close the palace have happened, my Lord.”

 

Before he knew it he was being shoved under the water to rinse. He came up gasping.

 

“Could you people try learning how to warn me?” they just giggled to themselves as they lifted him up out of the tub.

 

They quickly began scrubbing him with large fluffy towels, then wrapped his robe around him once again. Seconds later a cart filled with pastries and pasta entered.

 

His stomach growled angrily at the sight of food as if saying ‘Why aren’t you eating yet?’. The servant pushing the cart smiled at him, bringing the cart past him and into is chambers. Shit.

 

Nico, of course, followed quickly, plopping himself into a chair and draping a napkin across his lap. The young man uncovered the main dish and placed in on the table in front of Nico, followed by several pastries and a fruit bowl. His Father quietly entered as Nico began eating.

 

He sat across from his son, idly picking a grape from the bowl. “How do you feel, Niccolo?”

 

Nico mumbled unintelligibly from around a mouthful of salmon. He swallowed thickly, repeating himself. “Like I could sleep for eternity.”

 

Hades laughed softly, watching Nico wolf down plate after plate of food.

 

 

 

After finishing half the cart, he leant back. Hades raised his eyebrows.

 

“I didn’t think you were ever going to finish.”

 

“Shut up. I’ve seen you after your rut, you eat like three people.” He muttered, crossing his arms.

 

Hades laughed. “Whatever Nico. Do you think you’ll be doing any work today?”

 

Nico snorted. “Somebody tried to assassinate you, of course I am.”

 

His Father frowned. “You already heard?”

 

“Of course I did, everyone this side of the kingdom likely has heard.”

 

“Come on, there are some other things you should hear.”

 

“Perhaps I should dress before you drag me to Anuria.”

 

Hades laughed and nodded, leaving the room so that the maidens could dress him.

 

 

“My lord! So glad you could join us finally!” Lady Gallie cried as he entered his study, pulling him into several kisses on the cheek.

 

He cleared his throat, “Yes thank you for waiting so patiently.”

 

As soon as the doors were bolted it was all business. Percy jumped directly into telling him of the spies as well as the Bard’s contacts. There hadn’t been much progress in getting an official into Skunt, although they did say they would consider. Lady Gallie had given money to those who were made homeless by the recent attack, as well as to some merchants who were researching ways to make their produce last longer. There was a troupe of acrobats as well as bards being sent to offer their talents for the Saturnalia festivals from Skunt. Most of them were from the college, and still loyal to Lady Gallie. However, most were swayed by money into attempting assassination during the festivals.

 

The assassin sent after Hades was in holding, recovering from a round of interrogations from Anuria. Very little information was recovered from the tight-lipped bastard.

 

There was a large group occupying land just inside the forest outside the western walls of the palace. No news of if it was hostile or not.

 

Otherwise, nothing had happened while Nico had been in heat.

 

 

Nico cleared his throat quietly, “Have the Warriors Guild send a group to investigate the settlers in the forest. As for the Carnivali, let them come. But give none of them entry into the palace.”

 

He stood, dusting off his lap lightly before gesturing to Anuria to follow him.

 

“What has our little assassin spit out for you?”

 

“Very little, only that there would be more attacks. He did mention a ship, however, The Ladies Mantle. I’ve alerted all guards on the docks to keep an eye out for its arrival.” Anuria spoke as they walked down several flights of stairs, into the undercroft of the palace.

 

The guard standing in front of the barred door into the dungeon nodded at the pair as they entered.

 

Once Anuria dragged out the assassin from his cell into the open, where Nico sat with a platter of food, the assassin began begging Nico for any small morsel.

 

“What’s wrong? Have you not been fed?” he smiled coldly.


	10. Formal Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy oh boy did school ever fucking kill me

“Please, I didn’t want to hurt him! I had to!” The assassin screamed, his chest covered in burns from the boiled water being flung at him.

Nico frowned. The torturer continued. He screamed obscenities endlessly. Nico held up his hand for the torturers to stop. He stepped closer to the assassin.

“And why did you have to?”

He sobbed quietly. “They have my children,”

“Where?”

“I-I don’t know my lord, I don’t know!”

Nico smirked slightly. “It’s because they don’t exist, isn’t it?”

He was shocked. “How did you know?”

Anuria spoke up from the back of the room. “Lady Gallie gave us extensive information on your background. You’re foolish to think that we would so easily believe such a poor lie.”

The man sobbed pathetically, hanging his head. Nico nodded to Anuria to continue as he left. He’d had enough of the screaming and bad lying. He wanted to spend some time with his family.

 

Nico lounged against the parlour couch, his thigh-high boots kicked off onto the floor, his feet resting on Hazel’s lap. She was sketching on a large sheaf of parchment, her art board propped against Nico’s feet. Hades swept into the room quietly, looking fondly at his two children. He calmly sat down in the chair facing the two of them, watching Nico wiggle the board, and Hazel slapping him in return for it.

“Is that how you treat your King?” Nico asked, gasping in surprise.

Hazel laughed, “No, it’s how I treat my rude brother.”

Their father laughed softly, watching the comfortable exchange in front of him with a smile. Nico, of course, noticed him watching and stuck his tongue out at his Father. He laughed sticking his tongue out back. It was nice, to act like normal people, who aren’t constantly about to get killed or dealing with everybody’s problems. It was nice to feel like a normal family, just sitting around fooling around with each other.

It always ends though.

“My lord? Word from Skunt arrived a moment ago, the courier that brought claims it's urgent.”

Nico tossed his head back, a quiet whine fit for a teenager escaping him. “Bring it here then, if it is, ‘so urgent’.”

The steward quickly brought Nico the long letter. It turned out to be Minister Armaria whining and complaining that every court except for Skunt’s had an official sitting in Asphodel’s court. Nico waved it away after quickly scanning it.

“Tell the courier not to bring any more correspondence of the likes of this unless they wish for an Asphodelaen official in their own court.”

Nico watched the stout man scurry off. His mood ruined, Nico stood to leave, grabbing his boots and walking out without another word.

Hazel stared after him,”He’s been so moody lately…”

 

Nico sifted through letter after letter from suitors and the parents of suitors that had been sent home. He wished they would get the message that no means no. Go away means go away. Stop sending letters marked urgent that aren’t urgent, means stop sending letters marked urgent that aren’t urgent.

Why must nobles think that they can do whatever they want? Urgent letters are for spies that have urgent news, and cities and towns in need of the army’s assistance with raids. They certainly aren’t for some prissy jerks who think they should be part of the royal family asking ‘why did you send me away I was the best choice of all!’. Clearly, they weren’t. If only they could see that.

Nico slouched, he was so tired. And extremely irritable. Every letter he read the more he wanted to hire an assassin to kill him. He grabbed all the letters off of his desk and threw them at the fire. Luckily only one actually made it to the fire. He could have just thrown extremely important documents into the fire before he even read them.

Nico tiredly rubbed his face. He had been getting so little sleep lately, constantly waking up from heavy dreams and an almost painful ache between his thighs. An ache he could never seem to satisfy himself. The temptation to snatch the nearest Alpha and breed mindlessly was almost too much to bear. And to think, he already had his heat.

Lethargically, he began to pick up all the letters off the floor.

 

“You wanted to see me, my Lord?” The older Alpha murmured, sitting in the chair opposite of Nico.

“We are nearing the end of our courtship, James. So now the more technical bits are coming into play.” Nico began, prepping the same speech he had already told to Jason and Leo.

There were only a few parts that needed to change to accommodate, mainly for the man's age.

James was listening intently. “Myself and my advisers worry, that you may be here for an attempt at my crown. Our marriage would only have you as my consort, you would be available for advisory, but you would have no real power over my kingdom. And due to your age, we fear, that there will be no children between us.”

He smiled warmly.

“I can assure you, my manhood is in working order. As for the kingdom, I would be happy to give my input in decisions, more in the way of a citizen than nobility. You know I was of the lowest social standing my entire life until thirty years ago.”

Nico nodded, “If in the end, I should choose to marry you, and a child not be conceived within the year, I will have to take on another Alpha. I would still be with you intimately and publicly, but my heir would have to be anothers. If you cannot bear that thought, then I suggest you leave now.”

James visibly bristled at that but quickly relaxed. He smiled. “I am confident that that would not be needed, my Lord.”

“Good, then please continue with your day, I must speak yet with some others.”

 

The Talk had Connor and Travis laughing like hyenas, Nico was of course not impressed. But it was a formality, and much needed. Will had been silent throughout.


	11. Sickness

Things felt off. Sounds were too sharp, or completely drowned out. His skin felt raw and his eyes dry. He looked around the table. For once, none of his courtiers were arguing, or subtly trying to be the bigger Alpha. Anuria was watching like a hawk. His father was absent. The room smelt sour, like sweat.

 

Nico couldn’t focus on anyone’s conversations, including the one Frank was trying to have with him. Someone had a hand on his arm. Jason? Everyone is staring now. His hand is so cool. Was he warm? Hazel’s mouth is moving, but Nico hears no words.

 

Frank had an arm around him now. And one under his knees. Why was he being picked up? Frank looks frantic, Hazel is holding Nico’s hand. They’re running, he can’t tell why.

 

His eyes are tired. He closes them.

 

 

_“Do you think he was poisoned?”_

_“It looks like he fainted…”_

_“Where did the physician go?’_

 

 

It was far too bright. His limbs felt like they were weighed down. The air burned his lungs. He could hear his sister in the room, or maybe just outside it. His vision was blurred but he could make out the posts on his bed. And the many blankets piled on top of him.

 

He tried to call for Hazel, but his voice broke.

 

Luckily, she heard his quiet squeak. “Nico? Oh, you’re finally awake.”

 

She sat on the edge of the bed, pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand. She held it out to him while he wiggled into a sitting position.

 

“You caught an illness, that had reacted quite harshly with the poison that was in the meal. Because your sickness made quite the show, nobody was harmed by the poison.” Hazel explained softly. She brushed some damp hair away from Nico’s forehead while he drank.

 

When he attempted to speak, his voice was gravely and strained. “I still feel like horse shit.”

 

Hazel laughed. “We only have antidotes for poison, sadly. We don’t have any for sickness.”

 

Nico huffed, handing her the glass and settling back into his blankets. He was only awake for a few minutes but he was ready for a nap.

 

 

Apparently, flushing out an illness with nothing but sleep and periodic bleedings was extremely ineffective.

 

His father was briefing him on the current happenings as he sipped some broth. He was to have yet another bloodletting this evening. He was starting to think that they really don’t do anything, as his sickness hadn’t let up in the last three days.

 

His fever had just broken that morning, and he finally wasn’t puking every time food came near him. It felt fantastic.

 

Only a little hot to the touch, Nico wanted to be back to work the next morning. All the physicians said he needed to rest but Nico refused to sit around. Especially when his father was having his suitors sit with him the whole time to keep him company.

 

More specifically, Will. The man was training to be a physician, he had no reason to be poking and prodding at Nico like he knew what he was doing. Every time it was just the two of them, Will was checking his temperature and counting his pulse, listening to his breathing in a very inappropriate way. He was ready to get up and throw him out of the castle.

 

He asked his handmaid to stop letting Will in by himself. He made quite a fuss.

 

He slowly looked over at his father, trying to think of what he had just said. Shit. He licked his lips. Something about Perseus?

 

His father sighed. “I said Perseus wants to speak privately with you, he did not tell me why. I believe it is about Anuria not letting him send letters about the things we speak of in the war room.”

 

Nico grunted and gestured for the handmaid to bring him more broth.

 

“Does he know I won't do anything about it?”

 

“I think he believes he might still have some sway over your judgement.”

 

Nico snorted at that, warming his cold hands on the fresh bowl.

 

“Help me dress so I can speak with him before I forget about it, and please, tell Will to go home if you see him while I speak with Perseus.” He murmured, setting the bowl down as he sluggishly kicked some of his blankets off.

 

Hades wordlessly stood and helped Nico to the edge of the bed before grabbing a heavy velvet gown to put on him. He gently slipped it onto Nico, trying very hard to not accidentally touch his own child’s breasts.

 

Nico situated himself so that he still looked to have some regal authority whilst being able to be in bed, sick as all hell. He began to sip the now cooled broth, while his father left to retrieve Percy.

 

 

Percy swept into the room, as beautiful as ever, his cape wrapped delicately around his shoulders. He smiled lightly at the servants who left, then stared hard at the three bodyguards who still remained.

 

Nico just stared at him over the rim of his bowl.

 

Percy perched in the chair left by his bedside. “I wanted to talk to you, privately.”

 

“I’d be a fool not to have my guards with me at my most vulnerable state, Perseus.”

 

He hummed quietly.

 

“And I will not be removing the monitors over your correspondence to Atlantis.”

 

He frowned. “That is not why I came here today.”

 

Nico simply stared.

 

“I wanted to thank you.”

 

“What?”

 

“The proposal from Lady Gallie has shaken my Father’s view of Annabeth.”

 

Nico sneered, “I did not have you propose to benefit you.”

 

“I know you didn’t. But you helped me anyway. And I also wanted to thank you, for helping my country with trade from Asphodel.” Percy was grovelling. Nico recognized it well.

 

“Is that all you wanted? To thank me?”

 

Percy immediately was on the defensive. “Did you really expect me to come making grande demands?”

 

Nico raised his eyebrows. “You really haven’t made yourself out to be a kind person to me Perseus. Now would you please leave me to rest.”

 

Percy wordlessly stood, a small frown on his face. He left with no other words.


End file.
